3 Dev Adam
| music = | cinematography = Orhan Kapkı | editing = Hüsamettin Üren | studio = Tual Film Arsel | distributor = | released = | runtime = 81 minutes | country = Turkey | language = Turkish | budget = | image size = Theatrical Film Poster }} 3 Giant Men (a.k.a. Captain America and Santo vs. Spider-Man; (Uç Dev Adam) is a 1973 Turkish cult superhero film, directed by T. Fikret Uçak and written by Doğan Tamer based on the characters created by Steve Ditko, Jack Kirby, Stan Lee, Joe Simon and Rodolfo Guzmán Huerta, featuring Aytekin Akkaya as Captain America and Yavuz Selekman as Santo called to Istanbul on a special mission to stop the villainous Spider-Man and his criminal gang. The film, which went on nationwide general release across the country on , was completely unauthorized by the copyright owners of the characters depicted. The film was popular and thus spawned other rip-offs of other major Hollywood productions. Plot The story takes place in Istanbul, where a violent criminal organization led by Spider-Man. Spider's Gang surfaces in the city with counterfeit United States dollars. They also decapitate a woman via a boat propeller. A small task-force consisting of Captain America, Santo and Captain America's girlfriend, Julia arrives to help local police stop Spider-Man and his gang. Julia, who has infiltrated Spider-Man's hideout, is captured and taken to a house in a remote location. She manages to send an SOS signal to the Captain. Captain America saves Julia and chases after Spider-Man, who manages to escape. Meanwhile, Mexico's national superhero/wrestler, Santo, infiltrates the dojo that is used as a front for counterfeiting. After being captured, he manages to escape along with incriminating evidence. Captain and Santo raid a very important hideout where most of the counterfeiting operation is taking place. They manage to shut down the hideout while Spider-Man kills a couple, steals a statue and runs away. Soon afterwards, another fight between heroes and Spider-Man begins. It is revealed that there are four Spider-Men as one is beaten to a pulp by Santo and another is strangled to death by Captain America. Captain America and Santo then go undercover in a club. Spider-Man's gang notice them and a fight occurs. The heroes are seemingly overpowered this time and are taken to Spider-Man's hideout. Once there Captain America and Santo act like they are fighting themselves to confuse their captors but manage to break out and eliminate most of the gang members. Spider-Man arrives at the end of the fight with his girlfriend, only to have her struck by a wild shot from the gun of one of his henchmen. He flees, with Captain America in hot pursuit. Captain America catches Spider-Man and defeats him, only to hear the taunting laugh of yet another Spider-Man. The fight continues until all of the Spider-Men are dead. As the heroes are about to leave Istanbul, Captain America sees the face of Spider-Man in a taxi and furiously runs and removes the mask of the person in the car, only to realize that it was just a child wearing a wrestling mask. Cast * Yavuz Selekman as Santo. The most "normally" depicted character (compared to Spider-Man and Captain America). The primary difference between this version of El Santo and the original is that the character in the film only briefly wears a wrestling mask, whereas the "real" Santo was never seen in public without one. Santo was famous during the '60s, and he was very well known in Turkey. There is even a statue of him outside a movie theater in Istanbul. In this movie he has a bizarre habit of sticking random objects in his pants. * Aytekin Akkaya as Captain America. Secret identity Steven Rogers, an action star, Captain is little more faithfully depicted. He also has a girlfriend with him whose identity is never explained in the movie. Just like he is shown in the poster, he doesn't have his shield and his mask lacks the wings on the side of his head. * Tevfik Şen as Spider-Man. The main villain, whose real identity is Peter Parker. His costume is vastly different from both the comics and his depiction on the poster, differing both in design and color. He is also depicted as a villain, (since Turkey wasn't that familiar with him) with none of his abilities from the comics. His only unusual ability shown is the apparent power to come back unharmed from death multiple times and use of a switchblade and a gun and guinea pigs as a form of weaponry. * Doğan Tamer as Inspector Orhan * Deniz Erkanat as Julia, Captain America's girlfriend from Brazil. * Mine Sun as Nadya * Ersun Kazançel as Bartender * Osman Han as Bouncer * Ali Ekdal as Commissioner * Nilgün Ceylan as Janet * İhsan Baysal as Bouncer * Mehmet Yağmur as Spider-Man's henchman See also * Dünyayı Kurtaran Adam – a Turkish film known to use ripoff footage, most notably from Star Wars References External links * *Review of film with screenshots and clips *[http://www.i-mockery.com/minimocks/3devadam/default.php Review of movie at I-Mockery (contains significant plot detail)] *The film on Google Video Category:1973 films Category:Turkish films Category:Turkish-language films Category:Turkish superhero films Category:1970s superhero films Category:Spider-Man fan films Category:Captain America films Category:Films set in Turkey Category:Turkish action films Category:Films about cloning